PTL 1 proposes a railcar including a carbody structure capable of protecting a passenger room when high external force is applied to an end bodyshell. In the carbody structure, an end beam is provided at an end portion of a carbody underframe via a crushable zone, and the end bodyshell is joined to the end beam. A slide center sill is provided at the crushable zone so as to project from a middle portion of the end beam toward a bolster beam to which a bogie is attached. In a state where the slide center sill is guided by a guide center sill provided at the bolster beam, the slide center sill is joined to the guide center sill by a fuse member. One end portion of an impact absorbing member is attached to an end surface of the bolster beam (and the guide center sill), and the other end portion of the impact absorbing member faces the slide center sill (and the end beam). According to this carbody structure, when a load higher than a predetermined load acts on the end bodyshell, the fuse member breaks, and the slide center sill is guided by the guide center sill. Then, the end bodyshell moves toward a rear side of the carbody, and the load is absorbed by the impact absorbing member.